The Sins of the Father
is the sixteenth campaign level of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, in which the main character must chase down Victor Zakhaev, the son of Imran Zakhaev. Plot The mission begins with Soap, along with other SAS, Russian Loyalist and Marine forces. They take out a large group of guards at a checkpoint and then change into the enemies clothing and await Victor Zakhaev. When he arrives, the team take down the Ultranationalists but Victor makes his escape, leaving John "Soap" MacTavish and Griggs to chase him down. He runs through an adjoining town where Ultranationalists cover him as he flees. He runs into a partially destroyed building while Soap's team gets support from an American Helicopter, callsign Vulture One-Six, to take out enemies and track Victor through the building. Once they wipe out all the enemies in the building, they corner Victor Zakhaev on the roof and attempt to restrain him; he then takes the opportunity to shoot himself. As the mission ends, Gaz tells Price of his disappointment, and remarks that "Zakhaev's son was our only lead." Price, however, correctly replies, "I know the man, he won't let this go unanswered." Tips *In the final part of the level (going into the building), try picking up an enemy's W1200 as it will become useful in the small rooms. *The building in front of the tower with the snipers has the same exact layout as a fast food restaurant in Wolverines! *Take the opportunity when chasing Victor Zakhaev to kill two enemies by destroying a car to get the Xbox 360 Achievement; Roadkill. *If the player loses track of Victor Zakhaev, either the American Helicopter or the compass will guide the player (he appears on the compass) *When using auto aim, make sure that the target isn't Victor; the player's gun can accidentally lock on to him, which will kill him and fail the mission. *If acting quickly in the beginning, the player will have access to better weapons before being scripted into the watch tower. After sniping the two guards in the tower, the player should move quickly, sprinting around to the other side. Take some shots at the Ultranationalists with the pistol. Go up the tower's ladder and switch out the R700 for the SVD and switch the pistol with the G36C. These weapons are more suited to the remainder of the mission, but grabbing the Dragunov is optional, as it helps slightly less than the G36. Enemy Intelligence *'Laptop 24' is found near the beginning of the level, before dressing as a Russian. It is located in the restaurant where most of the enemies are, on the left, on a table. The player will have to be quick in getting it before getting changed. *'Laptop 25' is found after taking the "Alley on the Left", after seeing a green car and a red dumpster take a right. Kill the enemies then go up some stairs leading into a building, kill the enemies in there and collect the laptop. Xbox 360 Achievements/ PlayStation 3 Trophies *'The Third Horseman' is earned by completing both this mission and Heat on Veteran difficulty. *'Desperate Measures' is earned by completing this mission on any difficulty. Transcript Cutscene SSgt. Griggs: Well, we got that bastard. Captain Price: Still, he's not the one responsible for killing your Marines. Sorry mate. Gaz: Imran Zakhaev huh? Man's a ghost. Intel says he's gone underground. Captain Price: Well I got a plan to find him. SSgt. Griggs: I'm listening.... (Screen shows a picture of Victor) Daddy's boy. Captain Price: Zakhaev's son. Commander of the Ultranationalist forces in the field. Rotten apple doesn't fall far from the tree... The loyalist Kamarov has got a location on the kid. SSgt. Griggs: And the little punk'll know how to find Zakhaev. Gaz: The sins of our fathers... SSgt. Griggs: Ain't it a bitch? Southern Russia Sgt. Kamarov: This is the best way in. The vehicle checkpoint is directly ahead. Captain Price: Not bad, Kamarov. This'll do nicely. Vulture One-Six, we're in position. Vulture One-Six: Bravo-Six, this is Vulture One-Six. Radio jammers are active, you're cleared to engage the guard station. Out. The joint team of S.A.S., Marines, and Loyalists move up to the vehicle checkpoint. Captain Price: Soap, get on that dumpster and prepare to take out the guards on my mark. The rest of you follow me. Soap positions himself on the dumpster with his R700 Sniper Rifle. Captain Price and the rest of the team move up towards the guard station. Captain Price: Soap, take them out now. Soap kills the guards at the tower. Captain Price: Move move move! Captain Price: Go loud. The team eliminates the Ultranationalists and secure the checkpoint. SSgt. Griggs: Area secure. Captain Price: All right, let's get this place sorted out. Change into enemy uniforms and douse the fires. Kamarov, I need your men on the ground if the drivers start asking questions. Just keep them busy until we locate Zakhaev's son. We don't have much time, so get to it. Two hours later... (Soap and SSgt. Griggs are positioned at the guard tower) SSgt. Griggs: Man you look like a clown in that outfit. Good thing you're up here, 'cuz you look like nothin' like a Russian. Vulture One-Six: Bravo-Six, this is Vulture One-Six, we're traking an enemy convoy headed your way. I count six vehicles in the convoy, over. Capain Price: Roger that. Nobody fires a shot until I give the order. A convoy of three trucks, two BMPs, and a jeep arrive and stop at the checkpoint. Gaz sees Victor Zakhaev in the jeep. Gaz: Wanker... Sir, I have a visual on the target in the third vehicle, I'm walking by it right now. Captain Price: Copy that. All teams standby. The target is in the jeep in front of the BMP. We need to take him alive, so watch your fire.Standby. Standby...Smoke 'em. The team ambushes the enemy convoy. Gaz: We got company sir...enemy reinforcements to the south... Zakhaev's son drives the jeep into the tower. SSgt. Griggs: He's gonna hit the tower! Hang on! (SSgt. Griggs: Oh shit!) (if the player hits all targets without missing when he attacked the guard station earlier in the mission - "Oh, fuck!") The tower falls, Soap lies shell-shocked from the fall, he sees Zakhaev's son getting out of the jeep. Captain Price: The target's is making a run for it! Soap! Take Griggs and chase him down. We'll handle the enemy reinforcements and catch up. Go go! Soap and Griggs pursuit Zakhaev's son. Vulture One-Six: Bravo Team, this is Vulture One-Six I'm tracking the target. Damn this guy moves fast. Ok he's leaving the junkyard to the northwest. Get his ass, move move! A dog runs out of the building towards Soap and Griggs at the junkyard. They kill it. Ssgt. Griggs: Down boy. They come to an outskirt. Vulture One-Six: Ok, the target is moving... north... he's headed towards the outskirts of the city. Be advised, this area is crawling with hostile forces, over. Soap and Griggs engage enemy forces in the city. SSgt. Griggs: Soap. Friendlies six o'clock. Vulture One-Six: Check your fire check your fire. We gotta take this guy alive. The target is moving again. There's a side alley to the left that might let you cut him off. Captain Price: Soap! Griggs! Gaz! Go after him! We'll stay here and keep these bastards off your back. SSgt. Griggs: Roger that! Soap! Go thorugh the alley on the left! Soap, Griggs, and Gaz continue on pursuit thorugh the alley. Vulture One-Six: Multiple hostiles on the other side of that iron fence. They encounter enemy foot-mobiles. Soap goes up a stairway. Vulture One-Six: Hostiles on the second floor to your right. Soap takes them out. Vulture One-Six: Yeah, you got 'em. Vulture One-Six: I got movement on the rooftops. SSgt. Griggs: Movement of rooftops, copy! The team eliminates troops on the rooftop. Vulture One-Six: Nice one. If the player takes a while... Vulture One-Six: You better hurry, the target is getting away. The team continues their chase on Zakhaev's son. Vulture One-Six: One guy behind the overturned dumpster. SSgt. Griggs: Enemy by the dumpster, copy! Vulture One-Six: Enemies comin' your way - alley on your left side. Vulture One-Six: Two tangos - watch for the green car around the corner. You're gonna lose him! Go go! They take out enemy foot-mobiles. Vulture One-Six: Yeah, all clear. Hostiles moving across the parking lot towards the five-story building. Gaz: Vulture One-Six, we're taking heavy fire from a fortified position on the fifth floor! Vulture One-Six: Roger that, first one's free, standby. Vulture One-Six fires it miniguns, taking out machine guns positioned in the building. Vulture One-Six: Ok, all targets neutralized. You're good to go. Bravo Team, do you have a visual on the target, over? Gaz: Affirmative, target spotted entering the five-story building. The team enters the building and starts climbing the stairs, encountering foot-mobiles along the way. Vulture One-Six: Target is on the move in the northeast part of the building, second floor. Zakhaev's son is seen above the player. Vulture One-Six: Target on your left one floor above. There's a staircase in the north corner. The team goes up the stairs and encounters a machine gun pit. Vulture One-Six: Target has moved deeper into the building. Hold on, I got these guys. Vulture One-Six sprays its minigun, taking out the pit. Vulture One-Six: Ok, all targets neutralized, you're good to go. Vulture One-Six: I have movement on the roof, standby. Yeah, positive ID. Target is on the roof. He's all yours. The team surrounds Zakhaev's son on the rooftop. Gaz: Drop the bloody gun! (Now) Drop it! SSgt. Griggs: I can put one in his leg sir! Captain Price: No! We can't risk it! Hold your fire! Soap, take his weapon and restrain him! Gaz: Drop it! Soap goes to restrain him, Zakhaev's son points his gun up his chin. Gaz: No! Zakhaev's son pulls the trigger, killing himself. SSgt. Griggs: Sheeit...kid's got some issues... Captain Price: Baseplate this is Bravo-Six. Zakhaev's son is dead. We're comin' home Gaz: Bloody hell, his son was our only lead, sir. Captain Price: Forget it. I know the man...he won't let this go unanswered. Let's go. Trivia *If the player uses the noclip command in the console, when going up to the helicopter the player will see that there is no pilot. The player can also go up to Zakhaev this way, turn it off and nothing will happen, he will continue to stand there and so will the allies. *When Victor rams the tower and John "Soap" MacTavish is on the ground, Victor wields an M1911, but right before he begins to run his M1911 turns into an Mini-Uzi. *The UH-60, Vulture One-Six, will fire rockets at the enemy reinforcements during the convoy ambush, despite the fact that it clearly does not mount rocket pods. *Looking closely at the helicopter, notice that there's an Ultranationalist riding it. Also, the minigun is an M249. *There is a secret way to Victor Zakhaev when inside the apartment. When there is a machinegun nest and the helicopter destroys it, walk up until looking at a crooked toilet on the left. Go inside the doorway and jump on the toilet. From there face the direction in which the player came from and slightly to the right there should be a broken wall on which that can be jumped onto. After that jump onto a door frame in front. Move back as to have enough length to sprint towards a crumbled platform to the right. If done correctly, the player should now be able to see the area where Victor suicides. Run into the doorway that leads to the stairs and see him standing there. He has a Mini Uzi with Red Dot Sight and Silencer. Be aware the player can kill him here. *A much easier way to get to Victor Zakhaev is to sprint into the building when the helicopter just trains its bullets onto the mounted MG that's on the top floor. The player can catch him and cut him off. Also, get a good look at him. *Even if the player catches up to Victor, Gaz and Griggs don't try to apprehend him *When waiting for the enemy convoy in the guard tower, notice that Gaz has disguised himself as an Ultranationalist. But when the player starts chasing after Victor, Gaz is back in his SAS uniform. This sudden change of wardrobe was most likely meant to prevent players from confusing Gaz with the real enemies when chasing Victor. *The player's allies in disguise are actually re-labeled Ultranationalist models. Gaz is always the model with the keffiyeh, while Kamarov is a random model, regardless of how much it differs from his actual appearance. Because of this, when the cheat "A Bad Year" is activated, the player's allies will turn into tires. *When Victor Zakhaev shoots himself, a blood cloud appears around his head before the shot is fired. *This is the only SP level that you can use the R700. *If the player is able to get close enough to Victor Zakhaev, the player will be able to stab him with a knife a total of two times before mission failure on the third try. This is odd since he can only be shot with a gun once before the failure screen. *When Victor rams the tower and after the player recovers, head off to a red car. There the player will see Sgt. Kamarov. If the player shoots him, he dies. Which is not possible in any other levels as he is an invincible character. *If one types 'noclip' into the console (on the PC version only) and goes to the first machine gun nest overlooking the car park that the helicopter destroys, the use icon will be that of an MG42 rather than a mounted M249 SAW. *Griggs' line, "Oh shit", when Zakhaev's son crashes into the tower may change to, "Oh fuck", if you didn't miss a shot before everyone changes into enemy clothing. *There is another example of British soldiers using typically American dialect in this mission, when Price tells Soap to "Get up on the dumpster." British people tend not to use the word 'dumpster', instead they typically just say 'bin'. *No matter how fast you can get to the top of the roof, Cpt. Price and Griggs will always start talking before you get to the top. This still will happen if you beat Griggs and Gaz to the top. *When Captain Price tells you to get on the dumpster, there is sometimes a Dragunov lying on top of the roof in front of you. If the 'noclip' console command is used on the PC, it can be picked up. *This is one of the levels shown in the Modern Warfare 2 introduction, with Zakhaev commenting on the blood of his son. *If you throw a flashbang right before Zakhaev's son kills himself, the game will start to beep oddly. This is not a glitch, as it is caused by the helicopter behind you. *When Victor commits suicide, the gun will remain in his hand as he falls to the ground. This is inaccurate since the body loses motor functions once brain dead and the gun should fly out of Victor's hand due to the recoil; the hand does not retain enough grip to hold onto the pistol. *When you have dressed into a Russian outfit, you can throw flashbangs on the metal roof where two of your partners are going 'Prone' If you manage to make one fall off, he'll just walk backwards and glitch back on. *When Victor is in his car and attempts to ram the outpost, if you shoot him when the car is heading towards you, he'll fall out of the car, your mission will fail and the car will turn and continue to ram you, with no driver. *If the player chooses to stand around instead of restraining Victor, he says "You will all die soon" in Russian. *If you look at the toilets in the five-story building, you will see the toilet has feces stuck in it. *The player can use the "noclip" console command on the PC to get close to Victor in the 5-story building. If they are right behind him at the very last set of stairs, Gaz will say his line, Victor will freeze where he is (his Uzi will change to an M1911) and put up his hands. Sometimes he will not ever move and sometimes he will teleport to his spot on the roof after a brief delay. *When Victor is killed at all, even by an ally or enemy, the player will fail the mission and Victor's death is blamed on them (they get the message "You killed Zakhaev's son!"). *You may watch the whole suicide scene through the window inside the attic. *After Victor commits suicide, if you go up to him as close as possible you can grab his M1911. *If you shoot Victor his name will change from red to green. *In the beginning cutscene, Victor is holding a Stg-44, a weapon that is not used in this singleplayer, although it can be used in multiplayer. *If the player has the "A Bad Year" cheat on when Victor commits suicide, he will not turn into tires until his death animation is over. *If you destroy the red and blue cars that are in front of the guard tower in the first part of the mission, they will be rebuilt in the second part. *There is an unused Griggs line here if you go through the internal files, There will be an audio file that Griggs should have used but was canceled. He says "Hmph. Who said there was no such thing as a Black Russian?" *Sgt. Kamarov and the other Loyalists will be completely changed, into Allied Ultranationalists. *When you are on the tower you may somewhere see a loyalist named Dimitri Petrenko, the russian main character in Call of Duty: World at War. *After Victor shoots himself in the head, you are invincible until the screen fades to black. Try jumping off the edge of the five story building and you will find out that you don't die. *If you try to kill Victor before he commits suicide, his nametag will turn from red to green. Video:Call of Duty 4 - The Sins of Our Fathers Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Call of Duty 4 Single Player Levels Category:Videos